End of Loneliness
by Azurknight
Summary: Leonis and his wife Mimel have been enjoying their happiness since their wedding despite Leonis being away but an urgent matter draws his desire to return home


End of Loneliness

It has been a year and a half since Leonis and his comrades defeated Sumerill, but the war is far from over. Almost immediately Leonis was married to his love Mimel, and not long after she was with child although Leonis, and a few others were sent to help a battlefield; it was only supposed to last for a month or two, however it has nearly been 9 months since. Mimel and Leonis's home was located in a small town in Aegisthus, it was a comfortable small house like the others around although it was quite empty without Leonis. Everyday Mimel would write a letter to her husband and hope that he returns safe, Mimel wore a light pink dress with a red ribbon apron and reads tones of books on being a wife and mother. On Leonis's side he was in Graccea exhausted from the fighting his only concern at this point is to make it home in time to witness Mimel give birth to their child.

"Mimel… I hope she's okay by herself"

Leonis's feels ironic saying this as he is holding one of the many letters Mimel has sent him conveying her feelings of worry and love for him. While pondering on what to do next Neil arrives with news for Leonis.

"Leon I have a message from the king!"

"What is it hurry and say!"

"He says you may return home if you wish as my father is ready to take your place"

"Really that's great"

Without another word Leonis readies himself to depart home without delay gathering supplies, and leaves the battlefield. Meanwhile back in Aegisthus Mimel walks around the town wondering what to eat for her meal tonight.

"Hm so lonely without Leon if he was here he could decide for me…Oh (the baby kicks) but I guess I have you to decide for me... What would you like?"

Mimel rubs her stomach with a warm smile; the baby was due any day now but Mimel doesn't want to have the baby until Leonis gets home. Eventually she decides on her meal for the night and returns home. Later in the day Leonis makes huge progress on his return hardly stopping only to eat and hardly sleeping; before too long he is almost to Enhambre hoping to get home before too long.

"Please please let me be on time… Mimel"

A few days later Mimel still hasn't gone into labor yet fortunately and she is still sending Leonis letters everyday not knowing his is on his way home. Currently Alice is visiting with Mimel as she is also anxious to see the baby be born being a close friend to Mimel and Leonis.

"So Mimi have you decided on a name yet?"

"No not yet I want to decide with Leon as a couple besides I want our child's name to be special"

"That's understandable but I wouldn't wait too long after all he could not be here when the baby comes"

"Please don't say that I know he'll be here"

Mimel places her hand on her stomach again this time with a look of concern. Alice quickly apologizes and assures Mimel that Leonis must be on his was home by now, and continues talking about other topics to shift the focus. Leonis is still making good progress and hasn't slept much at to make better time still hoping to get home to witness Mimel give birth; at the moment he is almost to the town making his way through Aegisthus at an even faster past filled with anxiety and worry. Back at the house Alice prepares dinner for her and Mimel to avoid any further movement; Alice prepares a chicken dish of her own recipe.

"So how does it smell to you Mimi?"

"It smells wonderful thank you so much Alice"

"Oh it's no trouble at all…"

As Alice is about to finish her sentence Mimel drops to the ground holding her stomach in intense pain.

"No..not now"

"Mimel are you alright!?"

"The baby's coming!"

Alice keeps calm and picks Mimel up who is clutching her stomach now and carries her to her bed, and then remembers what's needed when a baby is being born. A couple hours later Mimel still hasn't birthed the child wanting to wait as long as possible despite the labor pains while Alice constantly uses her healing magic to ease the pains a little.

"Come Mimi breathe in and out deep breaths"

"No not until Leon gets home"

Alice is almost ready to give in since Mimel's labor pains are nearly too much to handle due to her young body. As Alice prepares to have Mimel push the baby out the door flies open and Leonis rushes into the house.

"Mimel where are you!?"

Leonis anxiously searches the house as he could hear Mimel screaming from the labor pains, and rushes to the bedroom where Alice explains what happened; Leonis sits next to his wife and places his hand on her face gently.

"Leon you're late"

"But I'm here now; I told you that you wouldn't be lonely any longer, now go ahead and birth our child"

Mimel smiles again and nods her head and with Alices word begins pushing while Leonis doesn't move from his spot.

"Okay Mimi push..Push!"

After a few more minutes of pushing Mimel can feel the baby's head, and after a loud scream the next sound that is heard is crying of a newborn baby. Mimel manages to stay awake to see the baby's face and passes out from the pain she experienced.

"Congratulations it's a boy"

"Thank you Alice for everything"

"No problem I'll leave you two alone for a while"

Alice leaves the house while Leonis speaks to Mimel despite being asleep.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get home sooner but I'm glad that I got to see our child's birth so for the time being rest Mimel my beloved wife"

Leonis stays in the same position until he too falls asleep along with newborn child who still cries eventually waking his mother who notices his cries.

"are you… hungry come to mommy"

Mimel picks up the baby and holds him close to her chest nad gets ready to feed the baby the newest addition to her new family; never feeling alone again.


End file.
